monsterbugwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Bug Wars Wikia
Monster Bug Wars is a nature documentary program, created and distributed by Beyond Television Productions and televised on the Science Channel in the United States, and SBS in Australia. The monster movie format features two kinds of insects, arachnids, myriapods, and other invertebrates in gladiator style combat in a simulated natural environment. In addition, entomologists educate the viewer about the strengths and weaknesses of the dueling bugs. 'Opening narration' '' In nature's fight pit, a host of ruthless bugs as bizarre as they are lethal slug it out in real-life battles to the death. Witness epic encounters between swarms of marauding assassins, and vicious one-on-one clashes where only one bug survives. The world of monster bugs is a jungle, where there's just one law: eat or be eaten.'' 'Premise' The program highlights The Law of the Jungle involving two types of bugs, usually but not always, both carnivorous. Both bugs are shown fighting to the death with the victor devouring the victim in graphic detail. The program is noted for its use of dramatic theme music and unusual sound editing. For example, during combat, the sounds of growling, screaming, war cries, and shrieks of agony, to name but a few, are heard. In addition, other military and ringside sound effects such as bells, bugles, whistles and alarms are also heard. Of course, none of these sounds are natural and are only added to enhance the life and death drama. However, some viewers have stated these sound effects are silly and do nothing but make a good documentary program into something rather comical.2 It has been noted that season two has much less sound effects than season one. Further more, the show's confrontation isn't really a real naturally occurring event, as the fight is actually being staged and done in a studio, which raise critics by some audiences.needed Between shots of the "bug smackdown", the two entomologist hosts of the program narrate the action. Dr. Linda Rayor of Cornell University, and Associate Professor, Dr. Bryan Grieg Fry of University of Queensland describe the bug's lethal abilities that give it an advantage over its prey. The entomologists often try to predict the winner of the two warring bugs.3 4 The program is narrated by Henry Strozier. 5 In Australia, the program began airing on SBS on November 14, 2012. It features re-voiced narration by Dr. Paul Willis of RIAUS, as well as a longer running time due to additional narrated. 'Production' The series premiered in 2009. The first season started in 2011 and had a run of six episodes. The series was renewed for 2012 with another six episodes produced. 'Episodes' * Pilot Episode Season 1 # Death at Midnight # Enemy Empire # Quick and the Deadly # Shape-Shifters # When Tribes Go To War # Rainforest Rampage Season 2 # Deadly Duels # Blood on the Forest Floor # Ultra Violence # Mother of All Wars # Murderous Intent # Super Slayers Season 3 # Fight To the Death # Death Everywhere # Fighting for Life # The Difference # Death Duels # Brutal Wars Season 4 # Ultimate Bloodshed # The Trail of Death # Aquatic Wars # Disaster Strikes # Violent Duels # Deadly Rampage Season 5 # War in the Forest # Bloody Battlefield # Destructive Confrontations # Killer Instinct # Battle Ready # Showdown on the Forest Floor Season 6 # 'Monster Bug Wars Top 10' Monster Bug Wars Top 10 is a second season compilation episode released in July, 2012. This episode included 10 already released bug fights that have been shortened. The following battles are listed below:7 10 - Slender Necked Mantis VS [[Bronzed Huntsman|'Bronzed Huntsman']] 9 - [[Desert Tiger Beetle|'Desert Tiger Beetle']] VS Desert Raspy Cricket 8 - Green Tree Ants VS [[Paper Wasp|'Paper Wasps']] 7 - Freshwater Crab VS [[Tiger Leech|'Tiger Leech']] 6 - Trap-Jaw Ant VS [[Antlion|'Antlion']] 5 - [[Ogre-Faced Spider|'Ogre-Faced Spider']] VS Assassin Bug 4 - [[Desert Centipede|'Desert Centipede']] VS Desert Trapdoor Spider 3 - [[Giant Rainforest Mantis|'Giant Rainforest Mantis']] VS Spiny Leaf Insect 2 - [[Green Jumping Spider|'Green Jumping Spider']] VS Long-Jawed Jumping Spider 1 - [[Green Tree Ant|'Green Tree Ants']] VS Tree Scorpion Monster Bug Wars Top 10 2 * 10. [[Giant Indonesian Raspy Cricket|'Giant Indonesian Raspy Cricket']] VS Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula * 9. [[Peruvian Giant Yellow-Leg Centipede|'Peruvian Giant Yellow-Leg Centipede']] VS Blackback Land Crab * 8. Trap-Jaw Ants VS [[Jumping Jack Ant|'Jumping Jack Ants']] * 7. Arizona Bark Scorpion VS [[Black-Tailed Scorpion|'Black-Tailed Scorpion']] * 6. [[Earwig|'Earwig']] VS Ruby-Tailed Wasp * 5. [[Jungle Tiger Beetle|'Tiger Beetle']] VS Emperor King Dragonfly * 4. [[Water Scorpion|'Water Scorpion']] VS Tiger-Striped Leech * 3. [[Deathstalker|'Deathstalker']] VS Six-Eyed Sand Spider * 2. [[Robber Fly|'Robber Fly']] VS Common Wasp * 1. [[Mediterranean Banded Centipede|'Mediterranean Banded Centipede']] VS Emperor Scorpion Category:Browse